Special Police Staff
by Christopher Mizutto
Summary: Di Konoha, Polisi Khusus adalah pekerjaan misterius. 'Mereka' tidak boleh tahu kalau kau manusia. Naruto yang kehilangan sebagian ingatannya mulai bekerja menjadi seorang polisi khusus. /CASE 1 UPDATED/ Wanita itu melayang di langit/ Manusia yang terpilih
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, its **originally craeted by Masashi Kishimoto**. But, **this Fanfiction is absolutely created by myself.**

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, action.

 **Normal warning applied.**

* * *

 **Special Police Staff -Case 0-**

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut indigo meremas ujung kimono ibunya sambil berusaha menahan tangis. Dia benci tempat barunya, rumah barunya. Dia benci ketika kedua orangtuanya memaksanya untuk pergi bersama menyapa tetangga baru mereka.

Berbeda dengan rumahnya yang rapi dan tertata, rumah tetangganya itu bagaikan hutan. Gadis itu benci Hutan. Apalagi ketika pintu terbuka, terdengar suara mendecit yang mengerikan.

"Hyuuga-san, bukan?" Seseorang pria keluar dari rumah itu. Diikuti oleh seorang lagi, kali ini wanita yang sepertinya menyeramkan.

"Wah, wah! Ada adek kecil. Woi, Naruto!" Wanita itu berteriak, memanggil seseorang bernama Naruto.

"Naruto adalah anak kami satu-satunya, sepertinya dia sedang asik bermain. Mari masuk," tambah pria tadi.

Suami-istri Hyuuga itu mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Hinata diam di belakang, dia takut wanita tadi akan memarahinya.

"Hinata? Ada apa? Ayo masuk, nak," ajak sang ibu dengan lembut. Tapi Hinata menolak. Bahkan setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang ayah, Hinata tetap menggeleng. Lalu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar dan keluar dari rumah itu seorang anak laki-laki dengan cengiran lebarnya sambil berkata, "Waaah! Kecilnya!"

Hinata tersentak, takut. Namun anak tadi tidak peduli dan mendekati Hinata. Dia menepuk kepala Hinata dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, kan, ada aku! Aku bisa lawan Ibu!"

"Apa kau bilang, Naruto!" terdengar lagi teriakan dari dalam ruangan. Naruto langsung merinding dan dengan agak ragu menambahkan, "Mungkin."

* * *

"Uzumaki-san, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku!?"

Dia perempuan yang baik dan juga cantik sekali. Surai rambut blondenya terurai jatuh hingga ke pinggang dan senyumnya ramah. Sempurna. Semua orang mengakuinya dan tentu Naruto juga. Ketika perempuan itu menembak Naruto, kenapa dia harus menolaknya?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Lagi, entah untuk berapa kalinya dalam satu bulan ini Naruto kembali mertuki dirinya. Dia telah melewatkan kesempatan emas begitu saja untuk berhubungan dengan wanita secantik itu –sesuatu yang beberapa tahun lalu masih menjadi mimpi baginya.

"Kenapa? Berikan aku alasan, Uzumaki-san," pinta wanita itu lagi. Naruto hanya menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Begini, aku tidak bisa, ya, artinya tidak bisa," jawab Naruto.

"Kau yakin, Uzumaki-san? Setelah apa yang kita lakukan kemarin malam?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Dia heran kenapa semua perempuan selalu mengungkit soal itu. Tidak bisakah mereka mengerti bahwa memuaskan hasrat tidak sama dengan mencintai sesorang?

"Maaf," jawabnya, "Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa. Pokoknya, tidak bisa."

Plak.

Lagi. Entah keberapa kalinya bulan itu. Setiap kali bekas telapak tangan itu hilang dari wajahnya, maka itu akan muncul lagi dari wanita yang berbeda. Padahal itu bukan salah Naruto jika ia menolak semua perempuan. Semua salahkan pada perasaannya.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu mengelus pipinya sambil mengeluh perih. Padahal sampai 5 tahun yang lalu dia selalu dihindari oleh semua perempuan. Roda kehidupan berputar terlalu kencang hingga pemuda dengan postur tubuh idaman semua wanita itu enggan menerimanya. Naruto tersenyum dan duduk di bangku terdekat.

Naruto Uzumaki. Pria berusia 22 tahun itu sudah menyelesaikan sekolah tinggi kemiliteran. Dia baru saja mendapat rekomendasi jabatan yang cukup tinggi karena pencapaian memuaskan saat perang beberapa waktu lalu. Namun pemuda itu tidak begitu menyukai promosi jabatannya. Tentu saja, karena dia mulai besok bekerja di staf khusus kepolisian. Dia orang militer, tapi kenapa dipromosikan di kepolisian?

"Hinata, sekarang kaya apa, ya," gumam Naruto dengan senyum kecil yang merekah diwajahnya. Hinata, satu-satunya gadis teman masa kecilnya yang dia ingat sekarang. Dia dan Hinata dulu sangat akrab, selalu bersama. Namun sejak orangtuanya meninggal, dia harus berpisah dengan Hinata. Baginya, Hinata adalah sosok yang begitu dinanti. Membayangkan wajahnya saja membuat Naruto merasa nyaman.

"Aw, aw...cih, dasar perempuan menyebalkan. Rasanya perih sekali. Mana besok harus pindahan lagi."

* * *

Naruto menatap kunci rumahnya. Dia memang sudah lama bertugas di kota Konoha, namun selama ini dia selalu takut tinggal di rumah orangtua-nya. Dia selalu tinggal di apartemen atau bahkan menyewa penginapan. Apapun itu, asal sebisa mungkin jauh dari rumah orangtuanya.

Sekarang tempat dia bekerja dekat dengan rumah orangtuanya dan disana tidak ada penginapan ataupun hotel. Mau tidak mau dia harus menetap disini –lagi.

Di kota metropolitan seperti Konoha, daerah ini bagaikan dunia lain. Begitu tradisional, tanpa ada bangunan pencakar langit atau gedung tinggi. Begitu tentram –walau suasananya agak menyeramkan. Daerah ini disebut Distrik Khusus Konoha.

Dan inilah rumah orangtua Naruto. Rumah yang layaknya hutan ini masih sama seperti dulu, mungkin paman atau siapapun kerabatnya telah rutin membersihkan. Naruto suka sekali bau khas yang menyeruak dari setiap dedaunan dan tanah di rumah orangtuanya itu. dia juga suka bentuk arsitektur rumah yang unik itu. Terasnya kecil, namun atapnya luas. Atapnya terbuat dari genting batu yang entah didapat dari mana. Jendela berukuran sangat besar di depan, juga pintu yang berukiran tanaman. Semuanya Naruto suka.

Semua, tapi tetap saja dia takut. Rumah ini membawa kenangan buruk. Naruto tidak tahu apa itu, dia hanya merasa kalau dia tidak boleh kembali ke sini.

Ingatannya sebelum memasuki SMA agak buram. Yang dia ingat hanya orangtua-nya meninggal dan setelah itu dia tinggal bersama kerabat di pedesaan. Dan tentu saja Hinata. Sudah, itu saja. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ingatannya bisa jadi begitu buram. Dan selama ini dia juga tidak ingin tahu akan hal itu.

Setelah membuka kunci pintu, Naruto memutar knok pintu rumah itu, mendorongnya, dan membuat bunyi mendecit terdengar seiring dengan semakin terbukanya pintu. Reaksinya tentu saja terbatuk. Rumahnya begitu berdebu. Naruto diam-diam tersenyum. Dia memang tidak terlalu suka bersih-bersih, tapi berhubung tidak ada kerjaan lain, sepertinya bersih-bersih tidaklah buruk.

* * *

Distrik Khusus Konoha adalah asal muasal Konoha yang sekarang, Distrik tua yang tetap sama seperti dulu. Yang tinggal disana bukan cuma manusia. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika di Distrik ini adalah pusat dari siluman-siluman dan makhluk sakral lainnya. Dulu, keduanya hidup dengan akur. Namun semakin lama, Makhluk gaib itu semakin sering menyerang manusia. Yang tinggal di Konoha sebagian besar adalah keluarga yang mampu menangani makhluk gaib itu.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Kemampuannya yang begitu hebat dalam menggunakan _Sacred Object_ membuatnya direkrut ke dalam staf khusus kepolisian di kota itu –walaupun Naruto tidak begitu menyukainya. Dia lebih suka berperang melawan sesama manusia ketimbang harus melawan makhluk gaib yang terkadang tak punya pikiran dan sulit ditebak. Lagipula, dia tidak pernah berusaha belajar menggunakan benda itu. Dia hanya menggunakan _Sacred Object_ seingat dan sebisanya.

 _Sacred Object_ Naruto adalah sebuah pedang besar peninggalan ayahnya –yang kata atasannya adalah _sacred object_ berbahaya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa itu sebenarnya ataupun nama aslinya, tapi dia memberi nama pedangnya dengan _'Kiken na Shinken'_. waktu melawan siluman saat perang, pedang itu berubah warna menjadi biru dan setiap kali Naruto menyayat tubuh siluman, _Kiken na Shinken_ akan menyerap energi siluman itu. Energi itu kemudian digunakan Naruto untuk memulihkan para korban atau daerah yang luluh lantah karena ulah siluman tadi. Naruto tidak tahu bagianmana dari pedangnya yang berbahaya.

Mungkin orangtuaku juga sama sepertiku, batin Naruto sambil menyeka keringatnya. Dia melepas kaos oblongnya, mengelap badannya yang basah kuyup karena keringatnya sendiri, dan mengencangkan ikat kepalanya. Orangtuaku mungkin staf khusus yang hebat, batin Naruto lagi. Dia sendiri meragukan pemikirannya. Selain karena dia sendiri tidak ingat, Staf khusus juga tidak pernah tercatat dalam sejarah, tidak pernah ada di buku apapun. Nama mantan anggotanya juga di sembunyikan, dari orang lain maupun interen staf khusus sendiri.

Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dia sudah bisa menempati rumah tua ini setelah membersihkannya seharian. Ini lebih melelahkan ketimbang latihan paling berat ketika di sekolah militer. Ototnya bahkan seperti menangis dan berteriak. Tapi Naruto percaya, sejauh itu tidak membunuhmu, maka itu baik bagi kesehatanmu dan tentu saja ototmu.

Dia baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai ketika terdengar suara ketokan pintu. Naruto bangkit kembali dan sambil menggerutu dia berlari membukakan pintu. Barangnya sudah tiba, diantar oleh truk pindahan. Beberapa kursi kayu untuk tamu, sofa untuk bermalasan, kasur, satu set peralaan dapur dan beberapa kerdus berisi baju dan berkas penting.

"Pak, tanda tangan disini dan disni," kata kurir itu, menyodorkan sebuah bolpoin dan kertas pada Naruto.

"Hn," Naruto mengambil bolpoin dan kertas itu, "Terima kasih sudah membantuku hari ini." Naruto tersenyum ketika dia sudah selesai menandatangani kertas itu.

"Terima kasih juga telah menggunakan jasa kami, pak," balas pak kurir lalu membungkuk dan pergi kembali ke truknya. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ketika truk itu mulai pergi.

"Aaaah!"

Naruto terkejut. Rupanya ada beberapa orang anak dibalik truk itu. entah bersembunyi atau apa.

"Hinata-chan! Ada yang menempati rumah itu!" teriak salah satu anak itu kepada seseorang bernama Hinata yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka –cukup jauh hingga tidak masuk jarak pandang Naruto.

"Hinata?" gumam Naruto. Dia mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Dia memang ingat tentang Hinata, tapi hanya sebatas sosok gadis berambut indigo yang selalu mengatakan 'aku suka kak Naruto'. Dan setelah sekian tahun, Naruto penasaran bagaimana bentuk Hinata sekarang.

"Be, benarkah, Kiba?" sahut Hinata. Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Gadis itu...rambutnya panjang terurai sampai ke pinggang, bagaikan kebun bunga lavender yang menari mengikuti arah angin. Senyumnya, tubuhnya, cara gadis itu melangkah, setiap gerak geriknya, semunya membuat Naruto terdiam. Bagitu sempurna di mata Naruto.

Hinata dan beberapa orang tadi kemudian menyeberang jalan dan mendekati Naruto. Pria yang dipanggil Kiba tadi berjalan disamping Hinata, memperhatian Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ini...kau kak Naruto 'kan?" tanya Hinata. Kiba terlihat kaget. Ekspresinya yang memang sudah menyeramkan semakin terlihat seram dengan kilatan dendam menyambar dari tatapannya. Naruto?, batinnya, jadi dia cowok itu.

"Benar. Dan, oh, kau pasti Hinata 'kan? Aku mengingatmu," balas Naruto. Kiba, yang sepertinya tidak mampu menahan luapan emosinya, langsung memukul Naruto tepat di pipinya.

"Tentu saja kau harus mengingatnya, bapak tua tak tahu diri! Kau yang sudah membuat Hinata–" beberapa orang dibelakang menahan Kiba yang sepertinya akan memukul habis Naruto. Perkataan Kiba terpotong karena Hinata menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tidak baik berkata seperti itu, Kiba. Kak Naruto, silahkan beristirahat dulu. Kami permisi." Hinata membungkuk dan mendorong teman-temannya menjauh dari Naruto.

"Hinata, kenapa kau menghalangiku? Aku baru akan membalaskan dendammu," tanya Kiba, kesal.

"Tidak ada yang dendam Kiba, kau sendiri yang menganggapku dendam pada Kak Naruto."

"Tapi, karena dia kamu jadi seperti sekarang, kan?!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kiba. Shino dan Ino juga, jangan biacarakan macam-macam dengan kak Naruto."

Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia memukul Kiba dan berkata, "Kau itu tidak mengerti sama sekali tetang cinta, Kiba bodoh."

Shino menimpali dengan mengagguk. Hinata tersenyum. Ya, benar, jangan samapai Naruto mengetahuinya, batin Hinata. Tentang Insiden itu.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _Halo, halo, halooooha! Mizutto disini!_

 _Ini fanfic NaruHina pertama Mizutto, mudahan berkenan. Terinspirasi dari macam-macam komik, dan drama Security Police._

 _Ini baru Prologue, tapi Mizutto mohon dukungannya untuk Case berikutnya, yaa! **Mohon kritik atau apapun itu melalui review.**  
_

 **Next:**

 **Naruto memulai pekerjaannya dengan seragam yang aneh –dan...lentera?**

 **"Sebentar, sebentar. Aku dididik selama 3 tahun di sekolah militer hanya untuk ini?"**

 **"Kenapa dengan semua orang? Kau juga? Ini aneh!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Police Staff -Case 1-**

* * *

 _"Ayah, kenapa sih, Hinata selalu mengikutiku." Naruto memainkan pedang kayunya, latihan rutin dengan sang ayah adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi anak berusia 10 tahun itu. Melihat ayahnya beraksi untuk memberikannya contoh adalah yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Tapi latihan mengayunkan pedang selama beberapa jam, seperti yang sekarang dia lakukan, tidak menjadi favorit-nya._

 _"Hm? Kau saja kali yang kegeeran, Naruto," Minato mengambil pedangnya dan memukul kaki Naruto, "Kuda-kudamu salah. Perbaiki." Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya dan membenarkan kuda-kuda. Ayahnya duduk tak jauh dibelakangnya, memperhatikan –dan membuat Naruto gugup. Anak itu selalu mengeluh, namun tidak pernah berhenti mengayunkan pedangnya._

 _"Tapi, ayah, dia bahkan bersembunyi di tiang listrik dan mengikutiku! Memangnya dia stlakter?" balas Naruto. Ayahnya tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Stalker, Naruto, bukan Stlakter. Kau itu kalau mau menghina orang, belajarlah lebih keras."_

 _Naruto tidak berani membalas, dia salah ngomong saja sudah sangat memalukan. Anak itu membiarkan sedikit rona merah mewarnai wajahnya dan berkata, "Biar saja! Stlakter, ya, artinya stlakter."_

 _Minato tertawa renyah melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat awan yang bergerak perlahan._

 _"Mungkin, Hinata tertarik denganmu, Naruto. Kau beruntung, ada gadis seperti Hinata yang menyukaimu," balas Minato. Bapak tampan itu mengingat masa lalunya saat dia berusaha mencari tahu tentang Kushina. Dia kurang lebih sama seperti Hinata. Jadi, dia agak mengerti perasaan gadis kecil dari klan Hyuuga itu._

 _"Haaah? Ayah ini bicara apa, sih?"_

 _Melihat tingkah Naruto, Minato kembali tertawa. Dia berdiri dan menepuk kepala anaknya sambil berkata, "Mau semangka? Ibu tadi pagi beli semangka besar, tapi disimpannya. Ayo lomba, siapa yang pertama kali menemukan semangka-nya, dia yang menang."_

 _Naruto langsung sumingrah dan dengan semangat mengiyakan ajakan sang ayah._

 _"Kalau kalah, besok latihannya dua kali lipat, oke? Yak, mulai!"_

 _Naruto langsung tancap gas. Anak itu mencari dimana-mana tapi dia bahkan tidak melihat gundukan atau sesuatu bola di rumahnya yang menyerupai semangka. Dan ketika dia mulai berpikir ini adalah tipuan ayahnya supaya besok dia berlatih lebih keras, Minato muncul dengan membawa sebuah semangka dan tawanya –yang kali ini begitu menyebalkan bagi Naruto._

* * *

Naruto bangun malam sekali hari ini karena dia harus mulai bekerja jam 1 malam sampai pagi. Pria bersurai kuning jabrik itu menguap, membenarkan setelan Hakamanya. Seragam yang aneh, batinnya. Dia juga harus memakai topeng dan membawa lentera selama berpatroli. Tapi siapa peduli, yang penting dia dapat gaji. Naruto memastikan sekali lagi bahwa senjata kesayangannya terikat dengan benar dipunggung Naruto, sebuah pedang yang besar, berat dan sangat tajam yang dibungkus kain –Kiken na Shinken.

"Yosh, aku berangkat," gumamnya. Entah kepada siapa.

Jalanan sepi. Tentu saja, ini masih jam satu pagi. Naruto mengambil korek api dan mulai menyalakan lenteranya. Cahanya aneh, lentera itu mengeluarkan warna kebiruan. Pemuda itu terkejut ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya ke jalanan. Ternyata, itu tidaklah sepi. Sangat ramai. Tapi bukan karena manusia, melainkan siluman –disini biasa desebut yokai– yang beraktivitas.

"Pak polisi, selamat malam," sapa sesosok makhluk dengan tubuh pendek, warna hijau muda dan agak transparan. Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia ada di buku literatur yang dibacanya waktu SMA. Kalau tidak salah dia Kodama, roh pohon.

"Selamat malam. Aku polisi baru, Naruto. Kau, em, Kodama bukan?"

Makhluk itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Kodama Ichii. Salam kenal pak polisi baru!"

"Ah, ichii, kalau tidak keberatan, em, bisa..."

"Ayo, biar aku kenalkan ke teman-teman, pak polisi!"

Naruto tersenyum kecut dibalik topengnya. Dia sebenarnya ingin minta tolong dijelaskan apa yang terjadi dan kenapa dia bisa berhubungan dengan makhluk aneh ini, terlebih mereka punya nama sendiri. Seperti manusia saja, batin Naruto. Tapi yang lebih aneh adalah kenapa dia bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah. Bahkan pemuda itu merasa semua ini sudah biasa. Kenapa?

"Pak polisi, selamat malam,"

"Woiwo, pak polisi,"

"Halo, pak polisi, selamat bertugas."

Naruto terus terusan mengangguk kepada siapapun atau lebih tepatnya apapun yang menyapanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau makhluk sakral ternyata begitu ramah. Kodama muda itu terus melaju sambil menarik ujung hakama Naruto.

"Pak polisi, dia Kasa Obake no Kasha. Kami satu kelas, dia teman baikku." Naruto diperkenalkan kepada sesosok payung berjalan. Kasa Obake, si setan payung.

"Pak polisi, halo!" sapa kasa obake no Kasha, "Panggil aku Kasha!"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu berkata dengan ramah, "Aku polisi baru, Naruto. Salam kenal, Kasha."

Lalu tiba-tiba keadaan yang gaduh di jalanan itu menjadi hening. Naruto bingung, menerka-nerka apa gerangan yang terjadi.

"Ada Oni lewat, pak polisi."

Naruto mengangguk lalu memperhtikan sekeliling dengan lebih jeli. Rupanya ada seorang pria manusia mabuk yang berjalan di jalanan ini, Oni atau setan jahat itu hendak memangsanya. Benar saja, Oni itu mulai menunjukan taringnya dan mengangkat cakarnya.

Naruto mulai berlari mendekati si Oni, tapi terlambat. Tangan Oni itu sudah menerkam pria tadi. Naruto jadi agak merinding. Kemarin dia memang mendatangi kantor cabang untuk melapor. Atasannya hanya membarikan seragam dan jadwal tugas. Pesannya hanyalah, "Jangan sampai mereka tahu kau manusia dan jangan melukai mereka." Tapi Naruto tidak diberi tahu apa yang menjadi tugasnya.

"Kau..." Makhluk menyeramkan itu mulai menggeram, "Wanita sialan, kembalikan makananku!"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, kedua manik ocean blue-nya menangkap sosok perempuan melayang di langit. Dia mengenakan Hakama putih dengan topeng putih polos. Wanita itu tertawa kecil sambil menggendong pria tadi layaknya karung beras.

"Sayang sekali, Oni-san, dia sudah menjadi tanggunganku. Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa ambil ini." Perempuan itu melemparkan sebuah onigiri kepada oni itu. Makhluk sakral dengan postur tubuh besar dan mengerikan itu langsung pergi dan memakan onigiri-nya dengan lahap. Onigiri khusus yang dibuat untuk yokai -dibuat dengan mantra.

"Kau polisi baru? mendekatlah," ujar perempuan itu.

"Aku mau mendekat, tapi kau diatas begitu, bagaimana aku mau bisa mendekat?" ujar Naruto dengan setengah berteriak. Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. Dia membaca sedikit mantra dan tiba-tiba mereka menghilang dari jalanan. Perempuan itu dan Naruto.

* * *

"Pak Kakashi memintaku untuk menjelaskannya padamu karena tadi pagi dia sedang bad mood," jelas perempuan itu, "Kau tahu, masalah perempuan."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, mungkin perempuan ini adalah rekan kerjanya. Mungkin juga tidak. Hakama berbeda. Hakama milik Naruto adalah Hakama hitam polos dengan logo polisi di punggungnya, sedangkan milik wanita itu putih polos tanpa apapun. Ditambah, wanita itu memiiki sembilan ekor mengerikan berwarna merah, jelas dia bukan manusia.

"Polisi khusus tugasnya adalah menjaga hubungan antar Yokai dan manusia tetap akur. Ada oknum-oknum yang memanfaatkan yokai, kau tahu, untuk tujuan buruk. Mereka terkadang bisa membuat yokai menjadi iblis. Biasanya, orang lewat daerah sini paling-paling hanya ketakutan dan lari. Tapi kahir-akhir ini mulai memakan korban jiwa.

Ah, dan Kau punya hak menghukum, tapi hanya boleh mengangkat senjata untuk melawan Iblis, bukan yokai," jelas perempuan itu, "Setiap yokai bisa menjadi iblis. Kau harus tahu klau iblis matanya merah dan mengeluarkan aura jahat."

"Sebentar, sebentar. Aku dididik selama 3 tahun di sekolah militer hanya untuk ini? Kalian 'kan bisa menyewa paranormal yang lebih ahli. Bukan aku yang hidup dengan bertempur," balas Naruto, "Melawan manusia tentunya, bukan makhluk gaib."

"Manusia yang terpilih menjadi polisi khusus bukanlah manusia biasa. Dalam kasusmu, darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu adalah penyebabnya. Kau manusia, tapi didalam tubuhmu mengalir darah Yokai. Sosok yang tepat buntuk menjadi mediator, bukan?"

"Hah?"

Naruto semakin bingung. Karena dia bahkan tidak ingat orangtuanya, pemuda itu menolak untuk percaya. namun ketika dia akan protes, perempuan itu sudah lenyap.

"Apapun itu, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku." Naruto berdecih dan kembali ke jalanan.

* * *

Ketika matahari terbit, lenteranya padam. Jalanan kembali sepi, para yokai perlahan hilang. Kini giliran polisi normal yang berjaga. Polisi normal yang menjaga manusia. Pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari pada menjaga yokai, batin Naruto.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, dia melewati pos polisi dan entah kenapa polisi-polisi disana menunduk kepadanya 90 derajat. Juga setiap orang yang dilaluinya, bahkan tukang koran sekalipun menunduk kepadanya. Naruto tersenyum kecut dibalik topengnya. Dia mulai berpikir disapa dengan ramah oleh Yokai lebih baik ketimbang mendapat penghormatan seperti ini.

Naruto sampai di depan rumah orangtuanya. Dia sangat lelah –juga ngantuk. Terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan misteri tentang dirinya sendiri ataupun pekerjaan barunya.

"Ichii, kau bolos sekolah ya tadi malam. Aku tidak peduli, biar saja kau dimarahi ibumu." Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Suara itu adalah suara perempuan, berasal dari halaman rumahnya. Dan sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan si Kodama kecil Ichii. Naruto diam-diam mengintip, penasaran siapa sosok perempuan yang bisa berbicara dengan yakai. Heran, karena dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat Yokai tanpa bantuan lentera ajaibnya.

"Hinata?"

Perempuan itu segera berdiri dan menunduk kepada Naruto, sama seperti yang dilakukan orang lain. Hal itu membuat Naruto melupakan keanehan pada Hinata. Kenapa Hinata berbicara sendiri pada pohon? Dan kenapa Hinata bisa masuk kehalaman rumahnya? Naruto melupakan itu semua.

"Haah, kenapa? Tidak usah menunduk begitu, ini aku," Naruto baru akan melepas topengnya. Namun Hinata menahannya dengan berkata, "Pak polisi, silahkan melepasnya di rumah anda."

"Kenapa dengan semua orang? Kau juga? Ini aneh!"

Hinata menghentakkan kaki dan mendorong paksa Naruto hingga dia dan pemuda berambut kuning dengan setelan seragam khususnya masuk kedalam rumah. Hinata menutup pintu dan menatap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Kak Naruto, aku yakin kau sudah diberi tahu untuk jangan menunjukkan identitasmu di luar sana. Kalau para yokai tahu pak polisi adalah manusia, kau akan kesulitan dalam bekerja," jelas Hinata.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto. Dia mulai melepas seragamnya, pertama topengnya lalu senjatanya yang berat. Membiarkan Hinata melihat Naruto menggunakan setelan Hakama hitam-nya. Naruto bahkan tak segan membuka hakamanya dihadapan Hinata. Menunjukkan punggungnya yang dia tidak tahu kenapa penuh bekas luka. Sebagaian adalah hasil pelatihan militer, sebagian sudah ada entah sejak kapan.

"Kak Naruto, pakai bajumu!" Hinata menggeram, menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata dan berkata, "Ini kan cuma baju, Hinata. Kalau kau serius suka padaku, biasa kan lah."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kak Naruto! Dasar bodoh!" Balas Hinata. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan meraih tangan Hinata.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukannya," Naruto menarik Hinata hingga gadis itu menempel di dada Naruto, "Sosok yang..."

Hinata langsung merah sempurna. Kak Naruto yang dia kenal dulu agak berbeda dengan sekarang. Dia dulu sangat enerjik dan begitu polos. Sosok yang cenderung berteriak dengan suara toa-nya ketimbang berbisik seperti ini. sosok yang lebih sering memukul bahu ketimbang memegangi tangan dengan begitu lembut. Naruto yang sekarang tidak baik untuk jantungnya dan membuat Hinata semakin merasa aneh.

"Ka, kak Naruto...ja, ja–"

"Bisa membuatkanku sarapan," lanjut Naruto.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, kak Naruto. Walaupun kau bertugas sampai pagi, jam 9 kau harus pergi ke kantor cabang, bukan?" Hinata mulai memotong-motong sayuran. Dia akan membuat sop. Dengan bahan yang ada disini, hanya sop yang mungkin bisa dimasaknya. Naruto sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos v-neck lengan panjang dan celana pendek kesukaannya.

"Iya. Ah, kenapa kau tahu detail pekerjaanku, Hinata? Kau sampai sekarang masih mengikuti ku, ya!" tebak Naruto. Dia agak ingat kalau Hinata sering bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik, mengikutinya terus. Selama ini dia pura-ura tidak tahu dan mengabaikan Hinata. Tapi sebanranya, Naruto senang.

"I, itu...aku tidak melakukannya lagi. A, aku hanya melakukan pencarian data. Kupikir Kak Naruto akan bekerja menajdi polisi Khusus. Jadi," jelas Hinata dengan agak malu-malu, "Aku bisa sedikit membantu kak Naruto." Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Agak senang mengetahui Hinata selama ini begitu perhatian kepadanya walupun tidak pernah bertemu.

"Garamnya dimana kak Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, dia yang tutupnya warnanya merah," jawab Naruto.

"Merah..." Hinta mulai mencari di deretan toples di dekat bumbu-bumbu dapur. Namun gadis itu kesulitan menemukannya. Dia mulai panik.

"Santai saja Hinata, jangan gugup begitu. Dia yang paling kiri, yang warna merah."

Hinata mengangguk. Naruto tetap tersenyum. Mungkin dia lupa kalau Hinata punya masalah pengelihatan. Mengingat disana cuma ada satu toples berwarna merah, toples yang paling besar. Mustahil orang berpengelihatan normal tidak melihatnya.

"Ada apa dengan matamu, Hinata? _Color Blind_?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu. Hinata terdiam sejak lalu mengangguk, "Ya, kurang lebih bisa dibilang begitu."

"Seingatku dulu kau tidak seperti itu, Hinata. Apa yang terjadi," bohong Naruto. Dia hanya ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata sewaktu dia pergi. Namun sepertinya, kebohongan Naruto adalah sebuah fakta.

"Iya, ini baru muncul akhir-akhir ini. dia, em, bisa dibilang penyakit turunan."

"Ooh," balas Naruto. 'penyakit turunan seperti buta warna bukannya harusnya dibawa sejak lahir? tapi muncul akhir-akhir ini?' batin Naruto. Dia tahu ada yang sedang ditutup-tutupi oleh Hinata. Tapi Naruto memilih diam.

"Kau tidak sekolah, Hinata?"

"Tidak. Hari ini peringatan orang tuaku, aku ijin."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Mencoba mengingat mengenai hal itu. Namun semakin dia mengingat, kepalanya semakin pusing. Selalu. Setiap dia berusaha mengingat ingatannya yang buram, kepalanya menjadi pusing.

"Kak Naruto? Ada apa?" Hinata meletakkan semangkok sop di hadapan Naruto. Kekhawatirannya tidak bisa disembunyikan setelah melihat pemuda yang dicintainya sejak kecil kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," balas Naruto, "Aku juga punya migren. Terkadang suka kambuh." Naruto tersenyum lagi dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Hinata, aku ikut mengunjungi orangtuamu hari ini, ya," ujarnya dengan semangat.

"Eh?"

"Sekalian mau ke makam orang tuaku," tambah Naruto. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Naruto terlihat puas dan langsung menyantap sarapannya. Dia mulai tertarik dengan ingatannya. Sepertinya ada banyak poin penting dalam hidupnya yang terlupakan.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 _Halo, hi, hi! Selamat puasa! ingat, puasa-an animenya jangan macem-macem loooh~! *dilempar sandal*_

 _Yak, setelah pulang dari pedesaan, akhirnya Mizutto bisa update chapter. Berhubung lagi liburan. Tapi, sebenarnya, materi ceritanya agak berat dan lumayan kompleks. Mizutto akan berusaha!_

* * *

 _ **Next:  
**_

 _"Ibu tidak dimakamkan di samping ayah, ya?"_

 _Naruto berziarah ke makam orangtua-nya!  
_

 _"Pemuda bernama Kiba kemarin juga salah satu mantanmu? Atau jangan-jangan pacarmu?"_

 _Kegelisahan Naruto tentang status Hinata akhirnya terjawab!  
_

 _Dan Naruto bertemu dewa! Akankah pertemuannya dengan sang dewa membantu Naruto memulihkan ingatannya?_

* * *

 _ **Direview, yaaa... Review-nya para pembaca adalah penyemangat Mizutto~  
**_


End file.
